The Terra Prime's chronicles (translate in english)
by crumbleb
Summary: The crowd shouted for event like this one could be that was a resurgence sign. At that moment, no one knew what the futur holded. Who would know the futur will so bad ? What the deads counted through billions ? Nobody. Since my earliest childhood, a weighty burden weigh heavily on my shoulders. I'm Terra Prime, and what I go you narrate my story and my world...
1. Prologue

**Hi ! This is my "first" english fic (I have start an other but, it's in break)**

 **I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I'm french (I know, it's not an excuse x) ) and I do my best, but I accept your help to increase my english writing^^**

 **So, enjoy and don't hesitate to post a little review :3**

 **Transformers doesn't belong to me, except my OC**

* * *

 **Prologue**

-Sentinel Prime, you can come and get her.

The big red and metallic grey robot came closer the cradle. A smile appeared in his tired face, when he admired the little robot who slept inside. He handed his hand toward her cheek and stroked it, the little sleeping fembot gave out a sigh. His daughter. The Prime took tenderly the little sparkling in his arms, watching so that she was correctly and more comfortably settled.

-Avoid touching the cables in her neck, she is very ticklish. advised the voice which had called him earlier.

-All right, Nyra. answered the Prime who began to rock his daughter.

She smiled and came closer to him and the sparkling.

-Did you find her a name ?

He noded without stopping his rocking movement with his daughter.

-Yes. I wanted a message full of hope for all of us...What do you think of Terra ?

-Terra...Terra Prime...that sounds rather good. I expected something worse from you, but you get through it very well !

The bot rolled his optics.

\- I am old, I must admit. but I am perfectly able to give a name to my daughter !

-I tease you ! And then, if you think you're old, I don't know what I am !

-You don't complain, my friend, you are younger than me !

-Oh ! Barely !

Then they laughed, rather low in order not to awake the young sparkling. They stopped when they heard a clamour behind the big picture window, which flooded the room with light, and gave a clear view on the principal Iacon's road, the Cybertron's capital.

-Your public requires your attention.

The red and grey bot sighed.

-If I had to, let's go. I'm going to leave Terra after, I have an important meeting with the Galactic Senate.

-They don't give you that day off ?

-No... But, are you sure you wouldn't mind taking care of her ?

-Sentinel, I'm a childminder, I don't mind of course !

-You are the best.

He smiled to her and headed for two guards in front of a metallic door. The door opened, leaving the Prime get to a balcony, also protected by guards. Downstairs, a giant crowd was piled up to celebrate this new major Historical event. After thousands years, finally, a WOMAN Prime had came into being. She is the second one after Solus Prime. The crowd fell silent when Sentinel moved. The giant looked kindly towards the crowd before taking the floor, his voice amplified by loudspeakers.

-My dear friends, we are gathered today to celebrate an important event. Thank you for getting here together , so plentiful...

He done a short pause, before he spoke again :

-As you know, today, ma daughter was born.

He took his daughter between his hands and raise the little sparkling upright so that everyone see her.

-A Prime was born !

The crowd shouted with joy. An event like this one could be that formidable. It was a resurgence sign. At that moment, no one knew what the futur holded. Who would know the futur will be so bad ? That the deads will be counted through billions ? Nobody. Since my earliest childhood, a weighty burden weighs heavily on my shoulders. I'm Terra Prime, and what I'm going to narrate is my story and my world's one.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi ! I'm back with a new chapter ! (more exactly the first)**

 **I thank my fabulous translator/beta (and slav...super friend XD) for her help (thanks little panda ! :3)**

 **I'm sorry for spelling mistakes wich will dawdle**

 ** _ Skylight Prime : Ahahah, thanks ! :D I hope for you will like the rest !_**

 **So, happy reading and don't hesitate to leave a little review :3 !**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

-No Terra, don't go there.

Sentinel Prime followed with his optics his daughter who was heading to the bed's edge. The young bot rose her mischievous optics towards her father, then she sat on the bed's edge, letting her legs swinging in the gap.

-Terra...

Sentinel frowned. A wide smile stretched the little sparkling's mouth and she let herself fall, landing onto her legs, straight. Before her father could make any movement, she was already running throughout the room, looking for something. Sentinel sighted rolling his eyes, hardly repressing a smile.

-Oh, look, but who's is running like the wind ?

Sentinel turned towards the child minder who was just entering the room. She wore a radiant smile, and he smiled back. Meanwhile, Terra hadn't stop going round in circles lifting the objects whithin her reach and which she could lift. She stopped dead seeing Nyra then she ran to meet her.

-Where Mr Hug ? She asked trying to build a full correct sentence, and it was pretty good for a sparkling her age.

The nanny offered a kind of soft toy in the shape of a turbo fox to the young bot. The tiny sparkling gurgled taking her soft toy then she left trotting about towards a door which opened automatically as she arrived.

-This little one impresses me. Pointed Nyra, echoing to the Prime's thoughts.

-Yes, she is barely a couple of days and she already knows how to walk, run, and she is starting to speak.

-Yes, and then she reads !

The Prime stared at his friend. She rose her hands up.

-All right, I am guilty ! I might have taught her the alphabet, a little bit , but regarding reading and all that stuff, I have nothing to do with it !

-I know, he began chukling, I do have taught her how to walk. But I didn't expect her to learn that fast.

-She is really brilliant, like her daddy.

Sentinel cleared his throat feeling his cheeks getting light pink.

-Come on, Nyra.

-And so what ? What do you want me to say ! That you are the most stupid genius I know ?!

The Prime laughed, swinging his head back. Then he felt someone pulling gently his hand. He lowered his head to look at his daughter.

-Dad, story. She said handing him a datapad.

He took his daughter in his arms, put her on his knees kissing her on her cheek incidentally. He took the datapad from his daughter hands who held her turbo fox tighter leaning against her father.

-So what do you want me to read my princess ?

\- Primus and the Primes' story !

-All right.

He put the datapad on the bed and he lay down with his daughter onto him. With one hand he caressed her forehead.

-But I'm going to tell you the truth, which we teach to the Primes. Do you want me to tell you ?

Un smile lighted up the Prime's face.

-Yes !

-All right. So everything began when...

She was fast asleep against her father, gripping her turbo fox in her arms. Sentinel was caressing her head's top, letting out a sight he pulled up the blanket on him and his daughter, making sure she was fully covered up but, obviously, her head. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard his internal alarm clock ringing. He opened his optics and sighted. He hadn't got enough time to recover from his busy day and he got started on another. He got up quietly, kissed his daughter forehead and he left the room without a noise.

* * *

She woke up her eyes, she sat and scratched her cheek. Her eyes fell next to her. Her father was gone for a while but there still his body's shape in the bed. She rolled aside and buried her head into her father's pillow. She immersed herself in her father's smell smiling.

-Terra, are you sleeping sweatspark ?

-Hum-hum. She replied burying even more her head into the pillow.

She felt a hand landing on her shoulder. The young bot grumbled.

-You have to wake up my princess.

A kiss was planted on her head's top and the little sparkling looked up.

-Nyra, early.

The nanny caught in her arms the young Prime then she cuddled her.

-My little honey, if you want us to go to the Library today you have to wake up earlier than usual.

If truth be told, Terra would always awake at that very hour, but she would prefer to stay in bed a few hours more before Nyra to come and see if she would be awaken. But with only the mention of the famous Iacon's Library a smile lit up the young Prime's features.

-Yes ! She shouted throwing herself out of the bed.

She landed supplelly on her legs and she ran immadiatelly to the bathroom, followed by her nanny who was smiling kindly following her with her lovefull eyes.

* * *

The doors slided open in front of them, letting them come in the huge library which was housed by the building of the same name. Nyra put down the little Prime she was holding in her arms. She started to run off around a corner but the nanny intercepted her before she could, catching her by her arm.

-No Terra, this is not the good time to play.

Seeing the somewhat frustrated of the little one, Nyra caught a datapad at random and showed it to her smiling.

-You will be able to read anything you want to !

And in exchange, she recieved the most magnificent angelic smile from the little one.

* * *

-Excuse me.

He turned round towards the voice which had just called him out.

-Yes ? May I help you madam ? He asked stopping tidying up datapads into one of the lirary's shelves.

The "madam" smiled to him.

-Yes, I was looking for the Primes' history department

-Oh yes of course, come, I take you there.

He smiled at her. He had no need to direct his steps, they led him straight to the section wished. His favourite one. He couldn't remember how many time he had come here nor how many time he had finished reading this whole section, he had stopped his counting after the five thousandth time. But he stilled loving these stories the same. Actually this Story, technically, even if in their time this Story had been lost in tales we told to the young bots. He stopped in front of a shelve less filled than the others.

-There you are.

This was the moment he noticed the little black and navy blue bot who was trotting about behind them, the fembot was probably her mother. She went by her mother and stopped a few inches from him. He bent down to be the most at the little bot's level as possible.

A few days at the most, but she is rather tall for her age.

-You like history a lot ? he asked her smiling.

She nodded smiling.

-Yes ! She replied cheerfully.

-In this case, have you ever read The 13's battle ?

She shook her head. He got up and cauht a datapad, he knew its place by heart. It was, by far, his favourite Primes story. He bent down again and held out a datapad to the little bot.

-This is the story of the last Primes' battle against Unicron.

The little one's smile grew broader.

-Great !

She held the datapad tightly to her.

-What's your name ? She asked freely

-Terra please ! You can't talk to people like that. Her mother rebuked her but on a rather soft tone.

-Oh it doesn't matter madam, you have a really adorable daughter. He replied winking to the little one who chuckled.

-Even if I would have loved it, she isn't my daughter. I am merely her nanny.

-Oh... Anyway you are very lucky , he continued to the little one, to have a nanny like her.

-Yes, she is my Nyra.

She caught her nanny's hand who laughed amusingly.

-And what is your name ?

-My name ? Well my name is Orion Pax, and yours ?

-Me I am Terra.

-That's such a pretty name.

He stood up and ran his hand on the little one's head in a friendly way.

-So, you are the famous little Orion Pax. Nyra said.

'Little' wasn't exactly what you think at first. For a bot, he was rathe tall.

-Em... well, yes. He mubbled.

He hasn't understood the use of the adjective 'famous'. If truth be told he had little friends.

-Sentinel never stop talking about you ! You are his little favourite.

He felt himself getting red up to the very top of his head.

-Favourite I don't really know ...

-You know Sentinel ? Terra asked him with curious great blue optics.

-Yes, he his my mentor. He replied.

-I didn't know he was your centaur.

-My mentor, not my centaur. He chukled.

-That's what I said ! Then I know him too.

-Really ?

-Well yes! He is my daddy.

And so he noticed the striking likeness betwin the father and the daughter. Their optics. Optics exactly the same light blue.

-Last time I saw you, you were only a tiny bot...

* * *

 **So, I hope for the chapter you like :D !**

 **See you soon !**


End file.
